


Dream SMP Hybrid AUs (platonic one-shots)

by PerkyWombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bird/Human Hybrids, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat
Summary: Eyyyyyy I noticed a lack of hybrid AUs and decided to write my own. Everything here is strictly platonic, I cannot emphasize this enough. This is based on the Dream SMP roleplay characters, not the streamers/youtubers themselves.*Don't take this too seriously. I'm just messing around with hybrid traits and mannerisms because it's fun!*
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142





	1. Headbutting Goat Hybrid Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this one-shot was inspired by this article: https://www.boredpanda.com/goat-horns-head-butting-pool-noodles-safety/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic
> 
> The story below contains swearing!

Just like his father, Tubbo was a goat hybrid. His horns had not fully grown in yet, only about 6 inches long each so far. Schlatt’s horns curled around his head. Tubbo didn’t know how long they were and never bothered to ask. 

Being a goat hybrid, unfortunately, came with goat instincts. Tubbo had a habit of buttheading his head into people to show affection. It was fine when he was younger, but now that he had horns he could cause a bit of damage. 

Tubbo was painting when he got a ping from his communicator. 

Gremlin: Want to go swimming this afternoon?

Beeboy: Sure! :D

Gremlin: Ok- let’s meet at the docks at 2. I’ll bring floaties and shit. 

Beeboy: Sounds like a plan! :]

Tubbo closed his communicator. He was excited to go swimming with his friend. Summers in L’manburg could get boring. He put away his art supplies. He was painting a portrait of Schlatt to hang in his new office. It was 1:45 right now. Tubbo would have to hurry to get there on time. 

He threw on his green swim shorts and a rashguard. He dabbed some sunscreen on his face and grabbed a towel. He texted Schlatt and Quackity that he was going swimming with Tommy and would text them when he got back. He spriting from the house and to the docks. 

Tommy was already standing there when Tubbo arrived. Tommy’s wings were tucked away under his rashguard but left a noticeable lump in the clothing. He was holding 4 pool noodles and one tube floatie. 

“Sup Big T,” Tommy greeted. 

Tubbo couldn’t help himself when he saw his friend. He got so excited. Before he knew what he was doing he headbutted Tommy. 

“Ay! That hurts man,” Tommy cried out. 

Tubbo realized what he had done and stopped. “Sorry…” He whispered, embarrassed. 

“It’s ok big man,” Tommy said, placing the noodles and floatie on the ground. “Take your pick!” 

Tubbo picked up two orange noodles. Tommy grabbed the other two. 

“Hey, Tubbo,” Tommy said. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have an idea…” 

“I’m worried now, your ideas are shit for the most part.” 

Tommy brushed aside Tubbo’s comment. “What if we put pool noodles on your horns to prevent them from stabbing shit?” 

Tubbo burst out laughing. “That-that’s the stupidest yet most brilliant idea you’ve ever had.” 

Tommy smirked. “They don’t call me a big man for nothing!” Tommy indicated for Tubbo to kneel. His friend complied. Tommy slid a pool noodle each on his friend's horns. The noodle flopped over tubbo’s face. Tommy bent it backward. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Weird… like wearing a turtleneck but for my horns.” 

“You look like Jar Jar Binks or some shit,” Tommy said giggling. 

Tubbo burst out in laughter. 

“Just as annoying as him too,” Tommy added. 

Tubbo smiled and affectionately headbutted his friend again. Tommy smiled. 

“It worked!” He exclaimed. “I’m like the next Awesamdude!” 

“You sure are!” Tubbo said. “Now let's go swimming, I’m getting hot. Last one in is a rotten egg!” 

The two boys ran to the edge of the dock and cannonballed in together.


	2. Fluffy Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's wings puff up when he is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Brief mention of gore. Tommy freaks out. (not descriptive but still)  
> This is all platonic! Don't be weird.

Tommy had always prided himself on keeping a happy face during situations that scared him or stressed him out. He always managed to laugh it off or make some stupid joke to deflect how he was really feeling. 

All this changed when he grew his wings in. Those god-awful things acted on an accord of their own, puffing up and expanding when Tommy got upset. Most people on the server had caught on to his body language and knew how he felt, pretty embarrassing in Tommy’s opinion. 

Phil, Wilbur, Techno, and him had all decided to watch a horror movie tonight. Tommy was not a fan of horror at all but went along with it so he didn’t seem like a pussy. He was a big man! And big men could watch a horror movie. 

He sat on the couch, sandwiched between Techno and Wilbur. He kept his wings tucked in. It didn’t matter if his wings were tucked in or not, if he got scared they would flare out and probably hit Wilbur or Techno in the face. 

The first 20 minutes of the movie were ok. Tommy tried his best to space out while all of it was happening. The movie had gotten quiet and Tommy felt his eyelids drooping. He subconsciously leaned his lead against Wilbur’s shoulder. Wilbur noticed and smiled at the boy. 

Then everything went wrong. The movie suddenly blasted sound. Tommy jumped in his seat. His wings flaring out and puffing up. They smacked Wilbur and Techno in the face. A few of Tommy’s red feathers came loose and floated across the room. 

The twins let out a yelp of surprise. Phil looked at his three sons amused. 

“You ok Tommy?” Phil asked. Seeing the clear embarrassment on the boy’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Tommy said. He retracted his wings from Wilbur and Techno’s face. 

Wilbur spat out some feathers that had gotten into his mouth. “Tommy, what the hell?”

“Um… sorry ‘bout that. Wings have a mind of their own right?” 

“Tommy are you scared of the movie?” Techno teased. 

“NO! I AM A BIG MAN, AND BIG MEN DON’T GET SCARED!” 

“Then why did your wings puff out?” 

“The jumpscare caught me off guard ok? I wasn’t prepared!” Tommy protested. 

“If you say so…” Wilbur said, rolling his eyes. “Keep your wings out so they don’t smack Techno and me again.” 

Tommy spread out his wings so each one was on his brother’s lap acting as almost a blanket. Wilbur carded a hand through them and Tommy instantly relaxed. Techno did the same and Tommy melted. His brothers smoothed down the puffed-out feathers. Phil resumed the horror movie. 

Tommy was ok for another 20 minutes until a very disturbing sense with a chainsaw came on. His feathers puffed out and his wings started slightly trembling. Techno noticed this first and poked Wilbur. The two brothers started to brush Tommy’s feathers down again, trying to calm down the shaking bird hybrid. 

“You ok Toms?” Wilbur whispered. 

“Yeah,” Tommy weakly croaked out. 

“We can watch something else if you want…” 

“No, I’m fine. I know you guys have wanted to watch this movie for a while.” 

Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair affectionately. Tommy leaned into the touch, desperate for comfort. The movie was much scarier than Tommy had expected. 

“You sure birdie?” Phil asked from his recliner. 

“Yup! I’m a big man! So strong and brave and awesome and cool,” Tommy rambled. “A horror movie has nothing on me.” 

Phil resumed the movie again but kept a careful eye on Tommy. Tommy’s wings were nervously twitching on Techno’s and Wilbur’s laps. The movie got scary again. A certain scene with a lot of gore made Tommy very upset. His wings puffed up so much that it stung a bit. He had to leave the room, it was too small, there was too much happening. 

“I’m gonna get popcorn,” Tommy whispered to Techno and Wilbur. Before they could respond Tommy bolted out of the room to the kitchen. He couldn’t get the images from the movie out of his mind. He curled up into a ball on the kitchen floor, wrapping his wings around himself. A ball of safety. 

Tommy had been on the floor of the kitchen for a while. He knew that his family would get suspicious, but he couldn’t bring himself to go back into the living room. He was 16 years old! A big man! A stupid horror movie shouldn’t scare him. He heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. He felt a gentle hand start to stroke his tense wings wrapped around his body. His wings automatically relaxed, slowly revealing who was carding through his wings. Phil was there, a sad smile on his face. 

“Hey Toms, whatcha doin’ on the floor?” Phil asked. 

“It’s comfy,” Tommy mumbled. That was a lie, his back was hurting from sitting on it for too long. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t have anything to do with the movie?” 

Tommy was silent. 

“It’s ok to be scared of the movie,” Phil finally said, breaking the silence. 

Tommy nodded. Avoiding eye contact with Phil. Phil started to pet Tommy’s wings again which made the boy melt into Phil’s arm. Phil coaxed Tommy off the floor and brought him back into the living room. Wilbur had turned off the horror movie and put on “Love it or List It”, his and Techno’s favorite show for some reason. 

Tommy scooted in between Wilbur and Techno on the couch. He spread his wings out and got comfortable. Neither of his brothers teased him for being scared, which Tommy was thankful for. Tommy’s eyelids felt heavy. He could hear Techno grumbling at the TV about a kitchen island. Tommy’s wings fully relaxed, he felt safe and at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best! I'm trying to get over some writer's block. <3 
> 
> If I missed anything in warnings, spelling, or grammar please correct me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was short! More one-shots on the way! Feel free to toss me some ideas if you want! (keep it pg ofc!) <3


End file.
